Cuando cero y cero se unen
by EctoYasai
Summary: Ibuki descubre que le gusta Shindou, y no es muy bueno escondiéndolo. / MuneTaku / One-Shot / ¿Posible continuación?


- **¡Ibuki!**  
\- **¿U-Uh?  
** \- **¡Vamos, tío, tienes que concentrarte! ¡El partido es en cinco minutos!  
** \- **C-Claro… Perdón…** -Murmuró, aún mirando hacia las gradas.

 _No había venido._

La última vez que habló con Shindou fue ayer.  
Cuando sus caminos se separaron de niños, decidieron que no querían perder el contacto, por el bien de la amistad que habían forjado durante ese tiempo.  
Llevaban ya dos años llamándose a menudo, y quedando para echar un partido o hacer cualquier otra cosa. Takuto incluso le había presentado a gente nueva, como era el caso de Akane o su mejor amigo Kirino. Por algún motivo, no parecía que ninguno de los dos le tuvieran mucho aprecio, pero poco le importaba la opinión de ese par de capullos.  
Su amistad con Shindou se había vuelto mucho más fuerte en este tiempo, hablaban casi todos los días, e incluso empezaban a llamarse por el primer nombre… A veces.  
Era algo vergonzoso.

El caso, es que ayer la había cagado. Pero de todas, todas.

A Munemasa le gustaba Takuto. Era un hecho.  
No podría decir en qué momento empezó, pero sí que no fue hasta hace bien poco que se dio cuenta, cuando el castaño le ofreció ir un día con él y Kirino a la playa privada de sus padres.  
Su maldita mente empezó a divagar. ¿Playa? Eso significaba Shindou en bañador. ¿En bañador? Eso significaba sin camiseta. ¡Oh, no! ¡Oh, no, no, no! ¿Por qué demonios se ponía así sólo de imaginarlo en un bañador de mierda? ¿Por qué demonios tartamudeó una excusa barata, en vez de aceptar? ¿Por qué demonios no podía quitar a Takuto de su cabeza cada vez que tenía un momento libre?  
La respuesta se la dio Minaho, cuando le confesó todo lo que le estaba pasando.  
 _"¿No es que Shindou-Kun te gusta? En realidad siempre sospeché que estabais saliendo en secreto…"_  
El pelirrojo le dedicó una sonrisa detectivesca, mientras Ibuki procesó todo lo que le dijo. ¿Takuto… Le gustaba? ¿Acaso quería besarlo? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Pasar toda su vida con él?  
La respuesta estaba clara.

A Ibuki nunca se le había dado bien eso de mentir, así que cuando fue consciente de sus sentimientos por el pequeño castaño, su comportamiento cambió al de un grandullón torpe, nervioso y que con el mínimo contacto de Shindou hacia su persona, quería apartarse inmediatamente para que su "Crush" no fuese demasiado obvio, cosa que acababa provocando él mismo.  
Takuto no era tonto. Se dio cuenta en el minuto uno del comportamiento extraño de su amigo, y le preguntó directamente. Ayer.  
- **¿Qué te pasa?** –Le soltó secamente.  
Habían quedado en la mansión del castaño para ver una película de comedia, pero Ibuki no se concentraba. Además, en vez de estar tirados uno encima del otro, había formado una especie de muralla con cojines que los separaba.  
\- **¿A mí? A mi nada.** –Ibuki parpadeaba tan rápido que parecía que iba a salir volando. - **¿Qué te pasa a ti?**  
Shindou suspiró con pesadez y tiró todos los cojines para acercarse al albino, que respondió alejándose más. A veces no entendía a su querido amigo.  
\- **Masa. ¿Puedes decirme qué demonios te pasa?** –Entrecerró los ojos, mirando fijamente hacia su rostro. -¿Te…? ¿Te has drogado?  
\- **¡NO!** -Ibuki apartó la mirada, notando su rostro calentarse. Genial. – **No es nada… S-Solo veamos la película…**  
\- **Pero…**  
\- **Mira. Hahaha. J-Jack Black…**  
Shindou suspiró y prestó la atención hacia el televisor de nuevo. Pasados unos minutos se relajó, y por costumbre apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de Ibuki. Error.  
Como si tuviese un muelle en el culo, el albino dio un salto, haciéndole daño en la oreja.  
 **\- ¡OUCH! ¿PERO DE QUE VAS?** -Takuto también se levantó, frunciendo el ceño. Sin embargo, su expresión se relajó cuando vio el rostro de su amigo rojo como una lata de tomate. - **¿Munemasa…?**  
\- **Lo siento mucho.** –Soltó de pronto. Después de una reverencia rápida, se giro para marcharse, pero Shindou lo agarró de la muñeca.  
\- **Oye. Tú no te vas hasta que me digas que está pasando.  
** \- **Suéltame, Takuto.** –Respondió, sin girarse.  
\- **No.**  
\- **Si no me sueltas…**  
Hubo un silencio incomodo.  
\- **¿Si no te suelto, qué? ¿Me vas a pegar?**  
\- **¡No!** –Ibuki se giró, horrorizado. La respuesta del castaño fue levantar una ceja.  
\- **¿Entonces?**  
\- **…**  
\- **¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Eh?**  
\- **…**  
\- **¡Vamos! ¿QUÉ VAS A HACER?**  
Apretó el agarre, empezando a ponerse nervioso, y parece que eso activó algo dentro de Ibuki. Por un momento Shindou pensó de verdad que le iba a pegar, porque acabó estampado contra la pared. Soltó un quejido, apretando los dientes con fuerza. Ibuki lo miraba directamente a los ojos, con una mano apretando sus mejillas como si intentase hacerle poner boca de pez. La otra la tenía en su cadera.  
El castaño aún agarraba la muñeca de Ibuki, esa que tenía cerca de su propia boca. Su otro brazo estaba ocupado apretando su camiseta, por si se le ocurría volver a lanzarlo contra alguna parte.  
\- **Ngh…** -Cerró un ojo, al notar el pulgar y el dedo índice apretar, obligándole a abrir la boca. – **M… Ah… Munemasa…**  
Pero Munemasa no reaccionó. Realmente pensaba que iba a pegarle un puñetazo. O tirarlo contra el suelo, o puede que incluso tirarle del pelo, pero…  
No eso.  
Definitivamente no esperaba que Ibuki juntase sus labios con enorme fuerza, tanta que incluso le hizo un poco de daño. No esperó para insertar su lengua y explorar toda su boca de arriba a abajo, que probablemente sabía a las palomitas que estaban comiendo hace unos momentos.  
La mano que hace unos momentos estaba colocada en su cadera ascendió hasta su cintura, subiéndole un poco la camisa a Shindou.  
El pobre no sabía cómo reaccionar. Le había pillado tan de sorpresa, que se quedó ahí quieto, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Por lo menos el agarre agresivo a sus mejillas se había convertido ahora en una suave caricia a uno de los lados de su rostro.  
Cuando Ibuki por fin se separó, se limpió la comisura de los labios con el brazo, sin apartar la vista de los temblorosos del castaño. Parece que fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, porque su expresión cambió a una de horror en cuestión de segundos.  
El rostro pálido, y los ojos nerviosos se centraron en los de Takuto que aún seguía tan confuso como hace un minuto.  
\- **Oh… Joder… L-Lo siento… Lo siento.** –Sus manos cubrieron su boca, mientras retrocedía, negando con la cabeza. – **Lo siento.**  
Se disculpó una vez más, antes de salir de allí cagando leches.  
Shindou se quedó un buen rato en silencio, mirando hacia el suelo con ambas manos colocadas sobre su pecho.  
…¿Qué cojones acababa de pasar?

Sonido de pitidos.

\- **… ¡EH! ¡IBUKI! ¡ESPABILA!**  
El albino, que estaba mirando hacia el suelo dedicó su atención a su compañero de equipo, que parecía alterado.  
Ah, sí.  
El partido.  
Ibuki siempre estaba concentrado en un partido de Baloncesto. Sus compañeros confiaban en él para encestar todas las que pudiese, igual que él dependía de ellos. Por eso, si sólo uno fallaba todo se iba a la mierda. Y justamente en esos momentos, Ibuki, no estaba como para jugar baloncesto.  
Shindou jamás había faltado a un partido. Ni uno. Excepto… Hoy.  
Apretó los dientes, y dio un empujón a uno de los jugadores, por lo que el árbitro le pitó falta.  
\- **¡PERO IBUKI!** –Le gritó otro compañero.  
El albino cerró con fuerza los ojos.  
Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡MIERDA!  
El partido se reanudó, y aún seguía desconcentrado, por mucho que se esforzase. El equipo contrario parecía hacerlo lo que fuese para dejarlo fuera, y tampoco es como si su propio equipo estuviese dispuesto a confiar en él ahora. ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer…?  
Fue entonces cuando la oyó. La voz de Tsurugi.  
\- **¡EH! ¡IBUKI!** –Levantó la vista para encontrarlo a él, levantándole el pulgar.  
No, no. No solo eso.  
También estaba Tenma, con Minaho y Matatagi. Los tres con una sonrisa, señalando a…  
\- **Takuto…** -Una pequeña sonrisita se le escapó, viendo como el castaño lo animaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ibuki sonrió, y apretó los puños. – **¡Bien!**

Empezó a correr con todas sus fuerzas para robarle el balón al chico del equipo contrario, pero como si se tratase de una amarga venganza, todos los miembros del otro equipo se lanzaron para pararlo. Uno de ellos, en un amago le dio un codazo en la nariz de forma "accidental".  
Dio tal golpe contra el suelo, que las gradas no pudieron reprimir un "Uuuuuuuh" general.  
- **¡Ibuki! ¿Estás bien?** –Uno de sus compañeros se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse.  
Tras retirarse las manos de la cara, vio como una gran cantidad de sangre salía de su nariz a chorretones.  
\- **Ibuki. Al banquillo.** –Soltó el entrenador, dirigiéndose a otro jugador para que saliese a sustituirlo.  
- **¡N-No! ¡Todavía puedo jugar, de verdad!**  
\- **He dicho que al banquillo.**  
El compañero lo acompañó hasta el banquillo, y le preguntó si necesitaba cualquier cosa, e incluso que si quería que llamase a la enfermera. Ibuki lo echó de malas maneras, y se sentó con un bufido rabioso. Se sorbió la sangre, y con la parte de atrás de la mano se limpió la cara, lo cual no hizo más que extender la mancha.  
Joder. Ahora que iba a jugar en serio… Había hecho el ridículo delante de todos.  
Levantó la mirada hacia las gradas. Shindou ya no estaba ahí.  
Soltó un suspiro, agotado y se puso ambas manos cubriéndose el rostro. Realmente todo le salía mal… El partido estaba perdido, sus compañeros le odiaban, y ahora Shindou que había marchado a… a…  
\- **¡Munemasa!** –Una voz que conocía bien lo sacó de esos pensamientos horribles.  
Ahí estaba.  
\- **Takuto… -** Una sonrisa boba ocupó su rostro, mientras el castaño fruncía el ceño.  
\- **¡Cielos! ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué pasa con ese arbitro? ¡Te han lanzado al suelo de un codazo!** –Empezó, acercándose a él con un pañuelo. - **¿Te duele? ¿No sería mejor llamar a la enfermera? En serio… Eres un pedazo de bruto, lo sabes, ¿no?**  
Ibuki se quedó en silencio mirando al castaño, que ahora estaba justo en frente de él. Se puso en pie, y Shindou lo observó atentamente. Parecía casi tan nervioso e inseguro que él mismo hace unos minutos.  
No pudo evitarlo. Agarró al castaño por los hombros y hundió su rostro en uno de ellos, dándole un abrazo.  
\- **Me alegra mucho que hayas venido… Después de lo de ayer…** -Murmuró.  
\- **Por supuesto que he venido, tonto…** -Respondió Takuto cerrando los ojos, y devolviéndole el abrazo. Pero entonces reaccionó. - **¡WAAAAAAAAAAH!**  
- **¡AAAAAH! ¿QUE PASA?**  
Shindou le dio un empujón, y se miró la ropa, con horror.  
\- **¡HAS MANCHADO DE SANGRE MI CAMISA DE GIORGIO ARMANI! ¿ERES IDIOTA O QUÉ? ¿CÓMO PIENSAS PAGARLA?  
** \- **¿P-PAGARLA? OYE, NO TE FLIPES, ERES TU EL QUE HA VENIDO CORRIENDO COMO "Munemasaaaa. Ooooh cielossss~ Estas bieeeeen~" ¿SABES?  
** \- **¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE! Mi camisa… Mis padres me van a matar… ¡HAZTE RESPONSABLE!  
** \- **¿RESPONSABLE? ME HARÉ RESPONSABLE DE HACERTE CERRAR EL PICO.  
** \- **¿AH, SI?**  
\- **SI.**  
Shindou lo tenía agarrado por el cuello de la camiseta de Baloncesto, cosa que solía hacer cuando discutían, porque Ibuki era demasiado alto. Aprovechó la guardia baja del castaño, y lo agarró de la nuca para darle un beso en los morros.  
Se separó casi de inmediato con una sonrisita prepotente, y Shindou pareció cabrearse aún más. Pero en vez de gritar o marcharse, clavó los dedos en las mejillas del albino para volver a juntar sus labios.

En las gradas, Tsurugi y Tenma apartaban la vista avergonzados, como si no conociesen a ese par de chicos que se estaban dando besos en los banquillos. Todo el mundo les estaba prestando más atención a ellos que al partido, y por eso mismo decidieron mirar hacia el suelo sintiendo la vergüenza ajena subir a sus espaldas.  
Por su parte, Minaho y Matatagi los miraban descaradamente.  
\- **¿Has visto? Te dije que tenían que estar juntos. Yo no fallo.** –Sonrió el pelirrojo, con un ruidito de suficiencia.  
Matatagi suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros.  
\- **Bien, bien. Has acertado. Pero sigo diciendo que eres un obvio en el tema del amor.  
** \- **¡Nu-huh! ¡Se captar una indirecta cuando me la lanzan!** –Minaho encaró al castaño, ofendido.  
\- **¿Si?** –Matatagi levantó una ceja.  
- **¡Por supuesto! ¡Cuando alguien me lance una indirecta amorosa lo sabré!**  
\- **….Claro que sí, Señor Detective.** –Murmuró, dándose con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Tendría que pedirle consejo a Ibuki un día de estos…


End file.
